


Freakshake

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Freakshake [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Orgasm, Rimming, Vibrators, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan and Arin have a conversation about milkshakes. It goes on a tangent.





	Freakshake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evanderblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/gifts).



It began, as these things often do, on a tangent.

A tangent about blowjobs.

"I'm just saying," Dan said, as Arin navigated his character around the screen, "it seems like blowjobs are so much effort for so little reward!"

"Reward for who? The one giving the blowjob, or the one doing getting blown?"

"Both?"

"What do you mean, both? Isn't the reward for a blowjob the orgasm?"

"Well, okay, yeah, but, like... I dunno. I sometimes feel like there should be... more."

Dan made eye contact with Arin, raising an eyebrow .

"You mean that getting to bust a nut _isn't_ enough of a reward?"

"No, no," Dan said quickly. "It's great. It's fun. One of my favorite things to do. But, like... it sometimes feels like, y'know, that at the end of a blowjob, it's just a few poots of cum."

"Poots," Arin said, his voice deadpan.

"C'mon ,you've never seen that post?"

"What post?"

"It was a comment on a PornHub video," said Dan, and now he was scrolling through his phone, beginning to giggle to himself.

... he couldn't help it. 

"Why are you reading PornHub comments in the first place?"

"I wasn't looking at them on the site," Dan said, defensive. "But, you know, it was one of those screenshots people sometimes post."

"Riiiiiight," said Arin. "I firmly believe that you're out here reading comments on porn videos."

Dan started to laugh harder, as he scrolled.

"But okay," said Dan, "so this guy left a comment on a porn video, about how this one lady was acting her heart out, and all he gave was "two little poots of cum," and that stayed with me for, like, ever."

"That might be the most unappealing comment I've ever heard," Arin said, making a face.

"Wow," said Dan, his tone deadpan. "Something has to be _really_ off putting for even you to find it unappealing."

"Are you saying that I've got bad taste?"

"I'm saying that considering all the gross shit that you say, something grossing you out has to be pretty impressive."

"There's shit that I find gross," Arin said. "I just don't talk about it."

"So you're saying that all the gross shit you talk about otherwise _isn't_ stuff you actually find gross?"

"Well, no, I find that shit gross too, it's just... y'know, there's the gross shit you can talk about, and the gross shit you'd really rather _not_ talk about."

"If you say so," said Dan.

"But what were you complaining about blowjobs?"

"Just that there feels like there could be more reward."

"I mean, if you do, like, edging and shit, you probably get more of a pay off."

"You think?"

"Oh, totally," said Arin. "If you edge yourself enough, you end up going like a fucking fire hose."

"Have you ever had a disappointing orgasm?"

"A few times, yeah," said Arin. "Those always suck."

"Seriously," said Dan. "Like, you put all that effort into it -"

"All that effort of just jerking your dick," Arin interrupted.

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "Totally. It's a workout on the arm, y'know!"

"Oh my god," Arin said, and he was laughing now. 

"So you put all that effort into it, and then you've just cum, and there's this mess to clean up, and then sometimes it as barely even worth it!"

"You know," Arin said, "the way you're talking about all of this, you'd think that you didn't actually like orgasms."

"Oh, no," Dan said quickly. "No, no, I adore orgasms, they're great. I just, y'know, wish that they could be... better."

"Oh my god, Dan," Arin said, and now he was starting to laugh. "You're like one of those cake milkshake people!"

"... what?"

Dan shot Arin a confused look.

"So you know how there are milkshakes?"

"Well, obviously," Dan said.

"So there are people who are all "a milkshake by itself isn't enough," so they add shit to it."

"Like the chocolate sauce to the rim and shit like that."

"Right. And then there are people who like to go on step _further_ , and add, like, cake pops to it, and then they go even further and further, until you've got this whole ass piece of cake - like, an actual piece of cake, cut off of an actual cake - on a stick inside your milkshake."

"How would you even eat that without dying of sugar shock?"

"I don't fucking know," said Arin. "I've never tried."

"I would die," Dan said with confidence. "The sugar would hit me and then I'd just keel over in the restaurant."

"Would it be worth it, though?"

"Oh, totally!"

"I've never seen the point of that much add on," said Arin, his tone thoughtful. "Isn't there a point when you're doing it that you just kinda... wanna say enough? Like, when does it become cake with some milkshake?"

"Is it at least a small milkshake?"

"No man, it's a _huge_ one. Like, one of those diner glasses."

"The bigass ones?"

"Yeah."

"What do you even need that much milkshake for?"

"I don't fucking know," said Arin. "Maybe they had a whole bunch of boys they wanted to bring to the yard or something."

"Maybe they'd already drunk up someone else's milkshake!"

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard," Arin warbled, and Dan made a face, but he was laughing, as Arin kept singing. "They're like, it's better than yours!" 

"You missed my _There Will Be Blood_ reference," Dan said, and he put a pout into his voice.

"I've never actually seen _There Will Be Blood_ said Arin. 

"It's... it's good, but it's kind of weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"The main character is a deeply unpleasant, hateful person." 

"I mean, there's some movies that are like that but enjoyable."

"Yeah, but I usually don't like them," said Arin. "I try to make my life enjoyable. Why spend time with a character I don't like?" 

"I mean, fair," said Dan. "But still. Don't you get any... crap."

"I get plenty of crap, thank you very much," said Arin.

"That's not what I meant," Dan said, making a dismissive hand gesture. "What's that German word for getting enjoyment out of the suffering of others?"

"Schadenfreude," Arin said promptly.

"... that's a long one," said Dan. "How'd you remember that?"

"Suzy listens to Avenue Q sometimes, so I've heard the song a whole bunch of times."

"Oh," said Dan. "There's a song about it?"

"Dude," Arin said, "didn't you live in New York?"

"I mean, yeah, but I was spending a bit too much money on weed to be able to afford Broadway tickets," Dan said, his voice as dry as a bone.

"Fair enough," Arin said. 

"But yeah," said Dan. "Sometimes there's something nice about being able to just watch a nasty person... suffer." 

Arin was giving Dan a side eye.

“What?”

“You sound like a sadist when you say it like that,” Arin informed Dan. 

“I’m not a sadist,” Dan said, outraged. 

“There’s nothing wrong with _being_ a sadist,” Arin pointed out. 

"Isn't that kind of, like, a sign that there's something wrong with you?"

Arin shrugged.

He looked... uncomfortable, which was unexpected.

... shit.

Had Dan said the wrong thing?

Fuck.

"I mean," Dan said, "I guess there's, like, consensual sadism, or I guess it'd be consensual masochism, since you'd be doing sadist stuff _to_ someone, but... as long as it's all consensual...."

"Next time on Game Grumps," said Arin.

He still looked slightly... miffed.

Huh.

"Sorry," Dan said, as Arin leaned over to turn off the recording equipment. "I should have, uh... I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay," said Arin, and he made a face. "I'm sorry for getting... touchy about it."

"... are you a sadist?"

That kinda just burst out of Dan's mouth, without actually going through the route of his brain.

Welp. 

"Sort of?"

Huh.

Dan hadn't expected that.

"Sort of?"

Arin leaned back into the couch, and he looked uncomfortable.

They were sitting close enough together that their thighs were touching, and that was... nice.

Since they'd gotten together, Dan had felt a lot less antsy, being around Arin.

Without having to angst over what everything _meant_ , he could just enjoy himself. 

But... had he just fucked it up?

"Yeah," said Arin, and he was staring at his hands. "I mean, not, like... in the evil horror movie kinda way. I don't wanna tie girls up and make them drown in a pool of blood or whatever -"

"Ew!"

"I know, right?"

"Seriously. What movie was that from?"

"I actually don't remember,' said Arin. "I saw, like, two seconds of it, then I changed the channel. I was all of maybe fourteen."

"Right," said Dan. 

"But anyway," said Arin, "my point was that... I dunno. I've had fantasies about, like, pulling hair, or spanking, or making someone beg for release."

"Like really intense edging?"

"Yeah."

"... huh," said Dan. "Would that even count as edging?"

"I feel like it would," said Arin. "Since the other person is obviously is obviously really uncomfortable with it, even if they are enjoying it."

"Yeah," said Dan. "That makes sense."

"So... yeah," said Arin, and he was looking at his own hands, still blushing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so defensive about the "sadist" thing, I just get... y'know, weird about some shit."

"I totally get ya," said Dan. "I should've thought before I said anything."

"And I shouldn't have been so touchy in the first place." 

"Look at us, being mature adults and talking about our feelings," Dan said, his tone teasing. 

And then he was leaning forward and kissing Arin, flat on the mouth, and that was still as much of a delightful little shock as it always was.

He still couldn't get over how... lucky he was.

Here was... well, here was Arin, who was gorgeous, talented, funny, and altogether a great guy, and he was dating _Dan_ , a nebbishy wannabe rock star from Jersey.

... admittedly, maybe Dan was being a bit hard on himself, but still. 

He sighed, and he kissed Arin again, because he could. 

"I would totally share one of those ridiculous milkshakes with you," he told Arin. "And... if you wanna do sadist stuff with me, I'd be totally cool with that too. Y'know. If you were, uh, if you wanted to."

Dan was blushing - he wasn't even sure what he was offering, but... well, it was Arin. 

It wasn't like Arin would just draw his arm back and punch Dan in the face, or hit him like that one girl did, right?

Right. 

So this would all be okay.

It was all going to be great.

It would be. 

"What kinda sadist stuff?"

"If you wanted to, like, pull my hair or spank me or something like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What about like I was saying, with edging?"

"Well," said Dan, "I'd certainly be game to try!"

"What about, like, multiple orgasms?"

Arin looked somewhere between nervous and excited.

"That could be fun," said Dan. "Just, uh, go easy on me. I don't want to end up blowing smoke."

Arin snorted. 

"As if you did that much weed," he said.

"... what?"

"You know. Blowing smoke, from all the weed you smoked?"

"Arin, that's... not what that term comes from."

"Oh," said Arin. "Where does it come from?"

"Didn't you _say_ that you do the multiple orgasm thing?"

"Well, yeah, but that's... different."

"It doesn't feel like you're gonna let off a puff of dust or smoke or whatever?"

"Not... really?"

"Did you never have, like, marathon jerk off sessions when you were a teenager?"

"Yeah, but... never had the "blowing smoke" feeling."

Dan grinned.

"Maybe I need to do some sadist stuff to _you_ ," he said, poking Arin in the shoulder with his index finger. 

Arin made an indignant noise, rubbing the sore spot. 

"I think I'd be cool with that," said Arin, and he was blushing, just a bit.

"We should go eat dinner," said Dan, glancing at the clock. "It's pretty fuckin' late."

"Y'know, more than anything else, I want a milkshake."

"Dude," said Dan, "you're lactose intolerant. You wouldn't be able to drink the milkshake even if we ordered it."

"Well, yeah, but... I could take those lactose pills."

"Aren't those prescription only?"

"I have no fuckin' clue," said Arin. "I haven't looked into them."

"Well," said Dan, "if you wanna, y'know, go get milkshakes, we should probably do that."

"Right,' said Arin. "Or I guess you could, like, do it with a smoothie instead? A dairy free smoothie, I mean."

"A dairy free smoothie with a giant slice of cake?"

"Okay, so maybe not cake. Maybe... sorbet? Or a piece of fruit."

"No, that's a different thing," said Dan. "Because that seems like it'd be nominally healthy."

Arin shrugged, and he looked faintly sheepish.

"I'll look into it," he told Dan.

Dan leaned over, and he kissed Arin again, because that was a thing he could do, and it made his heart soar. 

"Let's go order dinner," Dan said, and he stood up, stretching, his arms over his head.

He could practically feel Arin's eyes lingering on him. 

He blushed.

How could he not? 

To be seen, and to be wanted… it was a wonderful thing, but an intense one. 

He brushed his hands across the fronts of his thighs, and then he rubbed his hands together, as Arin stood up as well, stretching. 

* * *

They ordered takeout Chinese food, 

Dan was eating chicken, using a fork because was a heathen, while Arin used chopsticks. 

“So… if I were to say that I wanted to do some mean things to you, in a sexy way, would you be interested?”

"As in you wanna do mean stuff and you use a sexy voice when you tell me about it, or you wanna do mean stuff to me but in a sexy way?"

"The second one," Arin said, around a mouthful of noodles. 

"Right," said Dan. "I'd be up for trying it. As long as there's, like, a safeword and shit like that."

"Right," said Arin.

He was blushing.

"You know something I actually kinda really wanna do?"

Dan was blushing, just a bit.

He kept chewing his chicken.

"What?"

"I'd actually really like one of those milkshakes."

"What, one of the ridiculous ones?"

"Yeah," said Dan. 

"Didn't you say that you'd die from the sugar shock?"

"I mean, yeah," said Dan, "but I'd die happy."

Arin snorted, and he looked amused. 

"I mean, fair," he said. "What if can't find a place around LA that had them?"

"Well," said Dan, and he was licking his lips, looking a little nervous, "maybe... maybe I'd make you make me one."

And now Arin was looking something like intrigued.

"Or what?"

"Or... or I'll do something horrible to you," said Dan. 

"What kind of horror are we talking about here?"

"I hadn't gone that far," Dan complained. "C'mon. this shit takes time. I'm not a natural born sadist."

"You think I came out of the pussy dreaming about bullwhips or some shit?"

Arin was grinning, which helped - he didn't look like he offended.

"I don't know," said Dan. "Do you, like... wanna use a bullwhip?"

How did bullwhips... work, when it came down to it?

He'd never put much thought into it, but... well, he didn't have much interest in it.

Was he willing to let himself be whipped, if that was a thing that would make Arin happy?

... possibly.

Huh.

Maybe he was putting too much thought into this.

"Nah," said Arin. "You could take someone's _eye_ with that shit. I wouldn't wanna have to worry about that."

"So you wouldn't wanna do anything that would ultimately do anything permanent?"

"Well, no, obviously," said Arin.

"I dunno," said Dan. "The only other times I've sadism stuff has been, y'know, with people who were into the super extreme stuff." 

"Yeah, no," said Arin. "I think I'm just interested in... I don't know." 

He shrugged, looking embarrassed. 

"I'm making this weird, aren't I?"

"Nah," said Arin. "Or... if you're making it weird, then it was weird to begin with, so... meh."

Another shrug. 

"I'm sorry," said Dan. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

"You don't have to be sorry," said Arin. "I mean it. I'm the one who brought it up. I made it weird."

"I feel like we're just gonna have a never ending back and forth apology if we keep this up," said Dan.

"Yeah," said Dan, and then they were laughing in spite of themselves, belly laughing, and it was ugly laughing, but Arin had never looked more radiant to Dan before. 

"I like to be spanked," Dan burst out.

"Hm?"

"Spanked. I like it."

"Oh," said Arin. 

"You look surprised," said Dan. 

"I mean," said Arin, "I know you don't... like pain."

"Well, yeah, but there's a difference between, like, sexy pain, versus not sexy pain."

"And you've differentiated the two of them?"

Arin's voice was deadpan.

"Yeah," said Dan. 

"Are there any other types of sexy pain?"

"Hair pulling," said Dan. 

"Do you like being slapped anywhere else?"

"I don't think so, no," said Dan. "Sorry," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Sorry for what?"

"... I'm not sure,' said Dan. "I feel like I'm letting you down."

"Nah," said Arin, and he grinned. "But now I may be planning mean shit for you."

"Are you sure that _you're_ not the guy who needs the giant slab of cake on top of his milkshake?"

"I mean," said Arin, "I don't need the giant slab of cake. But it looks like it could be a lot of fun to have it, once and awhile."

"... I can't really argue with that," said Dan. 

"I'll totally make you a cake milkshake," said Arin.

"What, really?"

"I'll even bake the cake myself."

"I didn't know you could bake."

"I like to cook," said Arin. "Baking isn't too different."

"That's true," said Dan, although he had no idea if that was true or not. 

He'd seen people talk about them being different, but, well... what did he know?

He ate his dinner, and they talked about other stuff, bantering back and forth.

It was nice to be able to just eat dinner together like this, to talk about stuff.

It was nice to be together the way they were.

"Do you wanna go on a date over the weekend?"

Arin was blushing, just a bit.

He always did, when they talked about dating, which always confused Dan.

Arin was the one who had suggested that they do all of this stuff in the first place - he'd asked Dan out, he'd been the one to initiate the whole "talking about feelings," all of it. 

And now he was looking shy about dates.

Then again, this might have just been one of those things.

Arin had some truly bizarre hangups as far as Dan saw them, but then again, considering Dan's own... he wasn't really in a place to throw stones.

Not that he would have been throwing stones in the first place, since what kinda douche went around chucking rocks around?

... wow, Dan must have been tired, if he was gibbering to that degree.

"Yeah," Dan said. "That sounds like fun. Anything you wanna do?"

"We could go to dinner, then go back to your place and have some Netflix?"

"Netflix and chill?"

Dan waggled his eyebrows for comical effect.

Arin cackled.

"We're already fucking, Dan," he said. "We don't have to keep up the pretense of watching Netflix or whatever."

"Well, I mean, yeah," said Dan, "but still. There's... propriety."

"Propriety."

Arin's tone was deadpan.

"Maybe I worry about what it looks like," Dan said, putting on a fake silly voice.

"Which "it," exactly?" 

"I was thinking the "it" that is me fucking your brains out on my couch," said Dan, and he tried to sound nonchalant as he said it.

It did work, at least a little bit - Arin was blushing harder now.

"You'd do that?"

"I would _totally_ do that," Dan said. 

"What, right on the couch?"

"I've done it before," said Dan. "Why would this time be any different?"

"I mean," said Arin, and he cleared his throat, "those other times they were more... spontaneous."

"They weren't that spontaneous," Dan said. "I figured, when I invited you up to my apartment and then you suggested we watch a movie and then you were snuggling close, you were planning -"

"I mean, at that point it wasn't spontaneous," Arin said, interrupting Dan. 

"It wasn't," Dan said. "But I mean, I figured you'd been planning it."

"I had been, but it was still spontaneous," Arin said, stubborn to the end.

"What made is spontaneous, if we were both expecting it?"

"Well," said Arin, "for one thing, we didn't say "hey, we should have sex.""

"Do people do that?"

"I have," said Arin.

"Oh," said Dan. "Right. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Arin looked amused. 

"I keep sticking my foot in my mouth."

"Not really," said Arin. "Although if you go by your own judgement of that kind of thing, you're chewing on your own kneecap at this point, aren't you?"

"I kind of am," Dan admitted. 

"Ah well," Arin said, and he slapped Dan on the back. "At least now you know what you can fit in your mouth, right?"

"I dunno," Dan said, and he kept his tone nonchalant. "I was thinking that I could possibly experiment a bit more."

"Experiment," Arin said, and he cleared his throat. 

"How about I give you a blow job," Dan said, and he tried to keep his voice low and sultry, doing his best to give something like bedroom eyes. 

He wasn't really... used to being the one to do this kind of seducing, because... well, all things considered, he was usually being seduced.

That was how it usually worked with the women who he'd been with.

But go figure.

Here he was, almost wishing that he'd worn some form of mascara to make himself look more alluring.

Would that have worked?

Or would he have just looked weird?

... was he overthinking this?

Probably, come to think of it. 

"I could go for a blow job," Arin said, and his voice only cracked a little bit.

Dan grinned. 

"You could go for one? Go to the store for one?"

"Oh my god, Dan," Arin groaned.

And Dan was... getting on his knees.

They were eating dinner in the Grump room, thank fuck, or this would have been even weirder. 

But Dan was getting on his knees, and he was coming closer to Arin, his hands on Arin's knees, and he was looking up at Arin.

Arin bit his lip, looking down at Dan.

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Totally," Dan said, and he was kissing up Arin's thighs, through Arin's sweatpants. 

Arin shuddered, and his toes were curling, his heels digging into the base of the couch.

Dan could see Arin's cock, already getting hard through the thin fabric of the sweatpants.

Dan slid his fingers under the waistband of Arin's sweatpants, and he was nuzzling forward again, as Arin's cock rubbed against his cheek.

"You want me to suck your cock, Arin?"

"Yeah," Arin said, and he was beginning to pant, his chest rising and falling, his face turning red. 

Dan mouthed at Arin's cock through the sweatpants, and then tried not to pull a face, because... well, they were sweatpants. 

Not something he'd want to have in his mouth.

And he was pushing down the waistband, and there was Arin's cock, in Arin's boxer briefs.

Dan grinned, and he kissed the head again.

Arin shuddered.

"Are you being a tease on purpose?"

Arin's voice cracked.

"I am _not_ being a tease," Dan said. 

"It sure seems like you are," said Arin.

"You want me to just do it, then?"

Dan shoved the boxer briefs down, and he wrapped his hand around Arin's cock, pumping it. 

"Is this what you want?"

Arin groaned like he was in pain, and his hips rolled forward, his mouth falling open.

He was already starting to sweat through his shirt, leaving dark spots.

Oh well.

Dan kept eye contact with Arin, and he wrapped his lips around the head of Arin's cock, sucking on it just hard enough that Arin was swearing and squirming in his seat.

"Fuck, Dan, your mouth...."

"Mmm?"

"Please don't stop," said Arin. 

"Stop what?"

Dan let the head of Arin's cock rest on his lower lip, and he felt like something out of a gay porno, but fuck it. 

"Stop sucking me off," said Arin.

"You want me to stop sucking you off? That doesn't seem to make much sense."

"I swear to fucking god, Dan, I will- holy fuck, oh... fuck!"

Dan had taken Arin as deep as he could.

It wasn't super deep, admittedly - Dan's gag reflex was still pretty strong, all things considered, and he was still getting good at sucking cock.

But Arin was beginning to gasp, his head thrown back, his hips rolling forward. 

"Fuck," Arin said, "fuck, Dan, please don't stop, you feel so good, you're so... fuck, you're just... fuck!"

Dan made an amused noise, beginning to bob his head, swirling his tongue along the very tip of Arin's cock, jabbing his tongue into the slit.

Arin hunched forward, his mouth falling forward, and his hands were in Dan's hair. 

"Fuck," Arin said. "Fuck, fuck, Dan, Dan, don't stop, you're... god!"

"I'm god?" Dan let Arin's cock fall out of his mouth, and he kissed along the shaft, his hand wrapped around the head, occasionally squeezing it, or running his thumb along it, spreading more of the wetness along it. 

"Dan, I swear to whatever the fuck is listening, I will _end_ you if you don't fucking stop teasing me like this!"

"I mean," said Dan, "I hope nobody is listening in. That would be a bit of a privacy violation, wouldn't it?"

Arin made a gasping, groaning noise, squirming on the sofa, his fingers still tangled in Dan's hair.

It was a nice bite of pain, and okay, maybe Dan might have been a bit more into the whole pain thing than he'd thought he was.

Dan took Arin as deep down his throat as he could, making a gagging, gasping noise, swallowing around it, drooling down his chin, onto his shirt.

He was going to have a wet spot.

Oh well. 

He sucked harder, louder, and Arin was beginning to shake. 

"Dan, Dan, I'm... fuck, fuck, please, Dan, I'm...."

"Mmmm," Dan mumbled, and then he was choking, as Arin came down his throat.

It was sticky and bitter, salty, and Dan swallowed it awkwardly, because what else was he going to do with it?

He swallowed, and got almost all of it down his throat.

And then he was pulling off, licking his lips. 

"Fuck," Arin said, his expression slightly dazed. "That was... dude."

"Dude?"

Dan wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

"I think you robbed me of my higher brain functions," Arin told Dan. "I can't think in a straight line."

"From the way you talk about it, I'd think you haven't been able to think in a straight line in a _very_ long time," Dan said, and he didn't even try to keep the leering humor out of his voice.

Arin groaned harder than he had when he was getting blown, covering his face with both hands. 

"I can't believe you just said that," said Arin, his voice muffled.

"Why? Did I stick my foot in my mouth again?"

"No," said Arin. "That was just a really dumb thing to say."

"Oh," said Dan, and he grinned. "What can I say? I'm good at dumb shit."

He pressed his hand against his cock through his jeans, grinding his hips forward.

Only for Arin to nudge his hand away with one foot.

"How about you save that for me?"

Arin was clearly trying to do the seductive thing.

Dan licked his lips.

"Save my cock for you?"

"Yeah."

"... okay," said Dan. "As long as I get a chance to cum. Okay?"

"You'll get a chance to cum," Arin promised. "But we should get back to work."

Dan made a face. 

"Can I at least brush my teeth first?" 

"Do you have a toothbrush at work?"

"No," said Dan, "but at least I can gargle."

"Sounds like a plan," said Arin, pulling his pants back up. 

* * *

They Grumped some more, although it was hard on Dan, since... well, he had a boner.

He had a boner, and it would start to go down, and then he'd remember the look on Arin's face mid-orgasm, and then Dan's cock would twitch again, filling up with blood.

Arin was being smug about it, because of course he was.

Dan sighed, leaning back into the couch, and he stretched, as Arin went around turning various things off.

"So," said Arin, "date?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "Date."

"But for now, you look like you need to sleep," said Arin, not unkindly.

"Am I that wrecked looking?"

"Not as wrecked looking as you're gonna be when I'm done with you," Arin said, his tone nonchalant. 

And Dan blushed.

Of course he blushed from that.

He rubbed his hands together, shifting from foot to foot as he gathered stuff to get ready to go home.

"So," said Arin, "are you ready?" 

"Ready?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "To go home."

"Oh," said Dan. "I thought you were going to wreck me."

"I mean," said Arin, "I may be at the top of my metaphorical virility, but I can't give you the boning sesh you deserve after that truly superb blowy you gave me."

"Truly superb," Dan said, his tone deadpan.

"Yeah," said Arin. "Ten outta ten."

"Gonna leave me a Yelp review?"

"I totally will."

"Gonna say something like "I totally yelped when Dan did the thing with his tongue" or something like that?"

It as Arin's turn to flush, and Dan grinned, leaning over to kiss him.

"You're adorable," he told Arin.

"Well," said Arin. "So are you!"

"How are you saying that like it's a rebuttal?"

"... I don't fuckin' know," said Arin

Dan groaned, and, in a long suffering voice, said, "Ar, it's like three in the morning. I'm tired, and you won't let me get off."

"I'm gonna let you get off. Just... when we have our date."

"If I haven't died of sexual frustration by then," Dan grumbled.

"If people could die of sexual frustration, then there'd be a lot more dead people wandering around," said Arin.

"... you wanna try that sentence again, Arin?"

"Hm?"

The line between Arin's eyebrows got deeper as he wrinkled his brow in thought.

Then he snorted.

"Oh," he said.

"Indeed," said Dan.

"Regardless," said Arin, "I'm going home."

Dan kissed him, and they went off, slouching hopefully towards home.

* * * 

Dan slept like the dead, and didn't have any dreams, as far as he knew. 

He was... surprisingly productive throughout the week, all things considered.

Maybe a little bit more jittery than usual, but hey, who was he to complain about some excess energy?

In this day and age, who couldn't appreciate it?

Especially when he was at the age he was.

Not that he was that old.

God, even within the confines of his own head he was shying away from calling himself old.

... there was something funny about that, although he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

But now he was in his own home, getting ready for a date.

He showered.

He washed his hair.

He shaved.

He even put on a bit of cologne - not too much, since excess scent always made Arin pukey.

But he was dressed nicely, and they were going to have a great time.

... Dan's cock kept getting hard, then going soft, then hard again.

It was fucking annoying, truth be told, but... Arin was going to make it worth it.

He _totally_ was.

* * * 

Arin arrived at Dan’s house wearing real pants, carrying a small backpack.

They ended up going out for dinner - there was a nice restaurant nearby, which as apparently “french revival,” whatever that meant. 

Dan ate quail, and found it fiddly and a not entirely worth all the effort.

The chocolate tart more than made up for it, though.

And then they were… back at Dan’s house, and they were kissing.

Arin’s mouth tasted like the roast beef he’d had for dinner, like the warmth of his breath.

Arin's hands were on Dan's face, cradling it, and they were pressed close together, right there in the entryway of Dan's house.

"I'm gonna make you see the face of god," said Arin, right in Dan's ear.

"Oh my god," Dan said, and he was laughing, just a bit. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What? It sounded sexy in my head."

Arin's tone was faintly defensive.

"I'm sure it did," Dan said, and he kissed along Arin's jaw, then back to Arin's mouth, his fingers going to Arin's hair.

And then... Arin was grabbing his hair, pulling him towards the bedroom. 

"Are you saying that I'm not sounding sexy?"

And then Dan was being shoved onto the bed, flat on his back, looking over the curve of his belly, and there was Arin, standing there in a button down shit, resplendent, like something out of a painting.

He was even outlined like something on the Sistine chapel.

"You look like a saint," Dan told Arin.

Arin... paused what he was doing.

" _What_?"

"A saint. You know, like... from a Renaissance painting?"

"How many Renaissance paintings have you been looking at?"

"I've looked at a decent number of them."

"But saints? Aren't you Jewish?"

"I mean, yeah, but what else did they paint back then?"

"I feel like we've lost track of things," said Arin, and he was... fuck, he was grabbing Dan by the hips, pulling Dan to the edge of the bed, spreading Dan's legs, and... holy fuck, yes, he was... Arin was rubbing Dan's cock.

Rubbing it right through the denim of Dan's jeans, and Dan was rolling his hips forward, his mouth falling open, his head thrown back.

He was... he was more than a little worked up.

He couldn't help it.

He'd been beating off fairly regularly since he was a teenager, and now here he was, an adult, and he hadn't cum in a week.

His cock was already throbbing like a toothache, and Dan's heels were digging into the floor. 

"You've got a really awesome cock, y'know that?"

Arin's voice was just... chill, as if he was talking about something totally logical, and not Dan's cock.

"Thank you?"

"I mean it. I'm glad you took my ass cherry."

"... Arin, there is no power in heaven or hell that would make that sentence sexy," Dan said, his tone flat.

"I'm doing my best, man," Arin said, and he sounded almost whiny. "C'mon. I'm out of practice."

"Out of practice?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "Usually you're seducing me or I'm seducing Suzy. I haven't had to seduce someone seriously in who fucking _knows_ how long."

"Well, yeah, but... like, I came pre-seduced," said Dan. "You don't have to seduce me anymore. You've seduced me. I'm seduced."

"Seduced doesn't sound like a word anymore," said Arin. 

"It really doesn't, does it?"

Dan was grinning.

That was one of the things he really loved about fucking Arin - they could always pause, get distracted, laugh about shit... and then get back on track.

Which Arin was no doubt planning, considering he was leaning down, mouthing along Dan's cock through the denim.

Dan groaned, a long, pained sound, his mouth falling open.

"Fuck," Dan said. 

Arin snorted, and he clumsily wrapped his lips around the head of Dan's cock, through the denim.

He was sucking, although Dan could only barely sense it.

Dan was shaking.

How about that?

He was already so keyed up that he was probably going to explode if he was kissed the right way, and now he was shaking, his mouth falling open.

"God," said Arin, "you look so gorgeous like this, y'know that?"

"Like what?"

"All spread out like this," said Arin. "Like you're a fucking... buffet, all for me."

Dan shuddered. 

Even in the dimness, he could make out just how dark Arin's eyes were.

Arin was also sweating, already, his hair sticking to his face.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'll be _right_ back," said Arin, and then he as... leaving the room?!

What the fuck?!

"Where are you going?!"

"I just gotta get something first," Arin called. 

"What are you getting?"

"This," said Arin, as he came back, and he was brandishing a... long white object?

The heck?

"What is that?"

"It's a vibrator," said Arin, and then he was frowning. "Okay, you're gonna need to move, so I can be closer to an outlet."

"An outlet," Dan said, his voice deadpan.

"Oh yeah," said Arin, and he was smirking. "This is some hardcore shit."

"Hardcore," said Dan. 

"The _most_ hardcore," said Arin, and then... he was turning the vibrator on.

God, that thing was loud.

It sounded a bit like a pitched down dentist's drill.

Dan eyed it with some uncertainty. 

Hmm.

Arin pressed it against Dan's thigh, and Dan spread his legs open a little wide, beginning to take deep, calming breaths. 

He was going to be calm for this.

He'd show Arin that he wasn't just going to cum at the touch of a vibrator. 

And then the vibrator was up against Dan's balls, and _holy fuck_ , Dan as clawing at the covers, because holy fuck.

The pleasure was just racing up his back, it was shaking Dan's cock, it was agitating things deep inside of Dan, and Dan didn't even know you could access that from the outside.

Dan let his eyes slide shut, let himself just feel it, let it wash over him.

It was all so... intense, it was enough to make his eyes cross and his toes curl.

He was going to cum in his pants.

He was going to cum in his pants like some kind of teenage kid, and that would be pretty fucking embarrassing, wouldn't it?

But it also felt so _good_ , so who gave two fucks, as long as he just kept feeling it, as long as he could keep rolling his hips and panting like he was running a race.

God, he was almost there, he was so close, it was almost... oh god, yes, yes... no?

Arin turned the vibrator off.

Full on turned it off. 

Dan shuddered, blinking at Arin.

“Why’d you stop?”

“You’re not gonna cum yet,” Arins said. 

“What?! Why?!”

“Because I don’t want you to yet,” Arin said, as if that was just a thing that was said. 

“Why?”

“You said you were bored with regular orgasms,” said Arin. “So I’m making them more interesting for you, aren’t I?”

“I hate you,” Dan grumbled. 

“Do you?”

“... no.”

“That’s what I thought,” said Arin, and then he was sitting down on the bed as well, and was putting a hand on the back Dan’s head. “Now… how about a thank you?”

“A thank you for being a cock tease?”

"If I was being a cock tease, I wouldn't have even touched your cock."

"You didn't touch my cock," Dan whined, and he was aware that he was whining.

"I was interacting with it," said Arin, "so you can't complain too hard."

Dan sighed.

"Be good, and suck my cock," said Arin.

Dan flushed, licking his lips, looking over at Arin. 

Arin leaned back, spreading his knees open for Dan, and then Dan was getting on his knees between Arin's thighs, right there on the floor. 

Dan's cock was so hard, trapped in his underwear, against his thigh, throbbing.

Arin was unzipping his pants, and then he was pushing his underwear down, and his cock was just... there, heavy and thick, already becoming familiar.

Dan leaned forward, and he kissed the head, kissing along the length of the shaft. 

Arin shuddered, his hands on top of Dan's head, threading his fingers through Dan's curly hair.

"Fuck, you like that, don't you? You like having your mouth on my cock?"

Dan nodded, and then he took the whole of Arin's cock into his mouth. 

He sucked on it, swirling his tongue along it, then began to bob his head. 

Arin was shuddering, his hips rolling forward, and then he was pushing Dan's head further forward, until Dan's nose was against Arin's belly. 

"You feel so wet, so hot, so... good, fuck, you're so good. Please."

"Mmmm," Dan mumbled.

It was funny - it was almost as if Dan was the one in charge here, versus being the one who was having his face fucked.

But did it count?

He kept sucking, drooling, and it was like the other blowjob he'd given, and it was... oh god, Dan was going somewhere in his head, somewhere nice. 

And then he was being pulled off of Arin's cock, to land on his ass, blinking up at Arin. 

"Huh?"

Dan blinked at him, trying to get his thoughts in order. 

"I don't wanna cum before you do," said Arin. 

"So... when you cum, I cum?"

"Basically," said Arin, and he was smirking. "So how does that sound?"

".. sounds good," said Dan. "What would... what would you like me to do?"

"I want you to get back on the bed," said Arin. "I want to take your pants off, and then... we'll see, hm?"

Dan shuddered all over, his toes curling against the soles of his feet.

His toes were cold.

His soles were warm.

He was very much noticing things about whatever was going on with his body.

That was an odd thing to think about.

And then he was just... lying flat on the bed again, looking up at Arin.

"How about we take those pants off, huh?"

"S-s-sure, Arin," said Dan, his voice thick. "Yeah, let's do it."

"Let's do what?"

"... whatever you want?"

Arin grinned, and there were a lot of teeth involved in that grin.

"That's what I like to hear," said Arin, as he leaned over Dan, beginning to unbutton Dan's pants, his fingers deft as he began to unzip it, and then Dan was shuddering, because... god, he had been thinking about this for days, he was going to erupt like a goddamn fountain as soon as Arin touched his bare skin.

He was breathing like he'd been in a marathon.

And Arin was just... gently stroking along the length of Dan's cock through Dan's boxers.

Dan was shaking.

Full on shaking. 

God, he was completely on edge.

Had he been this worked up since he was discovering sex for the first time. 

He was panting, and he was clutching at his own hair, as Arin just... stroked him, oh so gently.

Fuck. 

"Talk to me, Dan," said Arin.

"The fuck do you... do you want me to even say?"

"I don't care if you read to me from the phone book, I just want to hear your voice."

More stroking, just the very tips of his fingers, and Dan was sobbing now, but then it was stopping, and Dan groaned.

"Why do you want to hear me talk?"

"Aren't you proud of your voice, Dan?"

Arin's voice was teasing.

"Well, yes, obviously, but... t-t-time and place."

"This is totally the time and the place," said Arin.

"Why would that be?"

"Because I want it to be," said Arin, and then he was grabbing Dan by the thigh and squeezing it, hard enough that Dan was sobbing harder, tears tracking down his face.

"Shit," said Arin, and he was withdrawing his hands. "Shit, sorry, I didn't ask to do that, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Dan said, dazed. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Hitting you," said Arin.

"Oh," said Dan. "That's fine. Just... please keep touching me. Please?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty fucking sure," Dan said. "You can hit me. Go for it. Just nothing, y'know, where it really shows."

"So legs are okay?"

"Yeah. Maybe, not like, my shins, but the... meaty bits. Inasmuch as I have meaty bits."

"When you say it like that, you make me feel like you're thinking that I'm going to eat you or something," said Arin. "I'm not about that vore life."

"Would this count as vore, or would this be more of a cannibalism thing?"

Dan was momentarily distracted from his erection, as his mind went down that... somewhat weird path.

"How is that any different?"

"Because in vore, someone's being eaten alive. Cannibalism is just eating them, regardless of whether they're alive or not."

"... how do you know all of this shit?"

Arin was looking genuinely confused.

Dan grinned, sheepish.

"I mean," he said, and he cleared his throat. "Sometimes I like to read about stuff when I can't sleep."

"Indeed."

And then Arin was taking big handfuls of Dan's thighs, squeezing them, and it was a hard enough squeeze that Dan's hips twitched forward, his head falling back and his mouth opening wide. 

"Fuck," Dan groaned.

"So you were gonna tell me about the difference between vore and cannibalism?"

"V-v-vore is usually... usually not cooked, either," Dan said, his voice thick. "Cannibalism, it... it varies, fuck, Ar!

"You must be really desperate for this," said Arin. "I'm making you talk about this shit, and you've still got some serious bone going on."

"It'd be hard to vore me if I had _serious_ bone," Dan mumbled, and he was chuckling to himself - he was still chuckling when Arin slapped him on the thigh again, although he also cried out. 

"You're so cheesy," Arin said. 

"I washed my dick," Dan countered.

"Oh my god," Arin said. "I think that was the most unsexy thing I've ever heard."

"I could probably do worse," said Dan. "Would you like me to -"

"Dan, if you even finish that _thought_ I will dump you in the shower and put the water on its coldest setting," said Arin.

Dan made a big show of covering his mouth up with both hands.

"Very good," said Arin. "For that, I may even use the vibrator." 

"Mmm?"

And then the vibrator was going back under Dan's balls, and it was being turned on, and Dan was trying to arch off of the bed, his heels digging into the floor.

"God, Dan, you look amazing like this," said Arin, and he was doing... something with the vibrato - not that Dan could tell.

Dan couldn't really tell much of anything, because holy fuck, this vibrator was like a blunt force trauma, and he didn't want it to ever end. 

He was already so close to cumming, his cock leaking through his underwear, drooling down the length of his shaft to puddle in his pubic hair, to drip down his balls.

It was cold.

It was cold and slimy, and he didn't like how much he loved it, but holy fuck did he love it.

He was sobbing, humping the air, and Arin's fingers were just barely touching him, tracing the outline of his cock.

And the vibrations stopped.

Again.

Oh fuck. 

Fuck, no, no....

Dan was crying.

Tears were dripping down his face, into his ears, dampening his hair, and he was just lying there, shaking, as Arin put the vibrator on the bed. 

"Hey Dan," said Arin, in an overly cheerful voice, "how about I eat your ass?"

"... I thought we were done talking about vore," said Dan. 

Arin made a frustrated noise, grabbed Dan around the hips, and had him bent over the bed, ass in the air, before Dan had a chance to blink.

"You're such a fucking brat," he told Dan.

"It's why you love me," said Dan. 

Arin pulled Dan back, so that his pelvis wasn't connecting with the bed. 

His cock wasn't touching anything but his boxers, and Arin's hand was on his ass.

Dan ground back against it, his toes curling in the carpet. 

Thank god he'd gotten a nice thick carpet, or else his feet might have gotten cold.

Why was he thinking about that _now_ , of all times?

"I'm gonna spank you," said Arin. 

"I thought you were gonna eat my ass," said Dan. 

"Maybe I like to tenderize my meat first," said Arin. 

"I can't believe you just said that," said Dan, and wriggled his ass in Arin's hand, grinding back against it. 

"So I can spank you?"

Dan's cock twitched, hearing Arin say "spank" like that.

"Yeah," said Dan. "Yeah, go for it."

Arin snorted, and he brought his hand down on Dan's ass.

He hit Dan so hard that Dan rocked forward on the balls of his feet, his breath coming in desperate pants, his chest rising and falling as his lungs inflated and deflated. 

It was... it was a lot.

It was painful, even through his underwear.

Go figure.

His heart was beating very hard in his ears.

The hits were surprisingly loud - they were louder than the pain, or maybe they weren't, but Dan noticed the sound before the hits.

Was he dissociating?

Huh. 

He'd dissociated before - it hadn't felt like this.

He was hanging a little bit to the left of to himself, and it was all just... nice.

Fuck.

And then there was more hitting, and Dan was leaning back into it, and he was brought back to himself, as his underwear was shoved down in the back.

Arin was getting on his knees now - his breath was ticklish against the backs of Dan's thighs, and then his beard was almost rough against Dan's ass.

And Arin was... biting Dan's ass.

Full on biting it, and it hurt.

It _hurt_ , hurt badly enough that Dan was crying out, his knees shaking, taking great handfuls of the bed sheets in his fists, holding on tightly. 

"God," Arin said, "you've got, like, no ass."

"Sorry," said Dan, his voice rough.

"Why?"

Dan shrugged. 

Arin bit Dan's ass again, harder this time, and he was... he was sucking.

Dan was going to have a hickey on his ass.

It would be hard to explain that to anyone.

... who would he even need to explain that to?

And then Arin was spreading the cheeks of his ass open, and Arin's tongue was tracing the crack of his ass, licking along it, then sliding into his hole, and... oh god.

God, that was just... that was intense.

Dan had been eaten out a few times.

But usually it wasn't quite so... whatever this was.

Dan's knees were shaking so hard that he was a little bit afraid of falling, but no, he was going to stay upright, he would just keep feeling this, he would... actually.

"Ar?"

Dan's voice cracked.

"Mmm?"

"I'm gonna, like... fall over if I keep standing like this. Can I lie down or get on all fours or something?"

"Right," said Arin, and he sounded sheepish. "Shit. Sorry. Yeah, get on all fours on the bed, that'll work."

Dan did as instructed - he was still wearing his underwear, technically, even if it was only really covering his cock, and it was... it was kind of weird, but Arin was behind him again, a heavy, hot weight against Dan's own body, and his mouth was on Arin's ass, his tongue sliding in and out of Dan's ass again, and _fuck_ , that was... that was good, that was so good.

Dan was humping back against it, humping back against Arin's mouth, and Arin was moaning, making his tongue vibrate inside of Dan's ass, and Dan's toes were curling, as he pressed his forehead down into the sheets.

Arin ate him out like... like... Arin ate him out so well that Dan didn't have any fucking similes, he just had himself, shaking, his toes curling, his body shaking.

And then there was a finger inside of him, and it was curling, pressing down on his prostate, beginning to thrust.

Dan went stock still, as Arin kissed along his ass, occasionally nipping.

The skin was still so tender that it was kind of a wonder that it didn't hurt more.

Maybe Dan was riding a wave of endorphins so strong he could have cut off his own foot without noticing. 

And then something happened.

He didn't really know what happened, except that now his cock was twitching, and there was pleasure washing over him, but he still had the desperate... drive. 

He wanted more.

More what?

That, he didn't know.

But he wanted more, he wanted... he wanted something, and he was desperate enough for it that he old have chewed through his own arms to get it.

He was having an orgasm, but he wasn't, in the strictest, sense, cumming.

He groaned, his knees giving out, and he flopped down onto the bed, face first.

"You okay in there?"

Arin's voice was light - he sounded amused.

Dan gave an awkward thumbs up.

Arin patted him on the hip, and Dan went to flop onto his back, still panting. 

"I really want to fuck you right now," he told Dan. 

"Do you?"

Dan blinked up at Arin, over the curve of his own belly. 

His cock was still twitching, soaking entirely through his underwear.

"Yeah," said Arin. "How about it?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Dan said. "As long as I don't have to use my knees."

"That sound about fair," said Arin. "Just.. gimme a minute."

* * * 

Arin found the lube, asked if Dan cared about a condom (not really, no), then took his own pants and underwear completely off.

He shuffled between Dan's thighs, still wearing his button down, and he rubbed the head of his cock against the edge of Dan's lubed up hole.

"God," Dan whined, "fuck, Ar, you're so warm, I can feel it, please, I need it, I need...."

Dan's cock was leaking across his own shirt, and he couldn't find it in him to care.

"Yeah? You want it?"

"So badly," said Dan.

The head of Arin's cock was just so... it was wet, velvety, and it was so hot, it was touching Dan, all of Dan was on edge, and then Arin was sliding into him, a slow, smooth stroke, and Dan's heels were digging into the bed, his hips lifting up as he tried to get Arin deeper.

God, he hadn't ever realized just how much he wanted this, how fucking good it was.

He wriggled his hips, trying to get Arin to speed up, but Arin... fucking Arin, he was grabbing Dan's legs, was hooking Dan's ankles onto his shoulders, folding Dan in half like a goddamn pair of pants.

Dan's back was going to be killing him later.

Oh well.

And Dan's knees were now on Arin's shoulders, and Arin was fully seated, sweating.

"You're so tight, y'know that?"

Dan was shaking.

"Mm?"

"You're so tight," Arin said, and he gave another thrust, a slow roll of his hips.

Dan groaned, a gutshot sound, and he clenched around Arin's cock.

"Is this making your impending orgasm interesting enough?"

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" 

Dan's voice was dry - his mouth was dry, from all the panting. 

“Nope,” said Arin, and then he was… groping around, reaching for something.

Dan blinked, looked over at him.

He made an annoyed noise, and he reached up, to unbutton Arin’s shirt, since the buttons were digging into his chest.

He pushed it off of Arin’s shoulders, and Arin shrugged out of it, now completely naked.

He was fucking Dan, and then he was… god, he was picking up the vibrator.

“I may die if you use that,” Dan warned.

“Just tell me if you think you’re about to die,” Arin said. 

Dan gave a lukewarm thumbs up.

And then he froze.

The bulbous head of the vibrator was pressed against Dan’s cock, and it hadn’t been turned on yet, but… well.

The promise of it - the anticipation - was almost enough to make him want to scream.

Arin just… kept it there, not turning it on, just rolling his hips, and yeah, it was pressing down on the head of Dan’s cock, keeping it in place, and Dan was already sobbing, because… well, fuck.

Anticipation was enough to kill him. 

And then the vibrator was being turned on, and Dan’s eyes rolled back into his head.

He was aware, faintly, that his pelvis was being vibrated, that his internal organs weren’t entirely fond of the sensation of all of that vibration, but who gave two shits, because there was a thick cock inside of him, and then the vibrator almost had him, there, he was so close, he was….

And Arin withdrew the toy.

Again.

Dan whined, thrashed, as the vibrator buzzed noisily against nothing.

“I hate you,” Dan groused.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Arin made to stop, pulling his hips back, as if he was going to withdraw.

Dan clenched around Arin, practically desperate.

“No,” Dan said quickly. “No, no, don’t stop, please don’t go, please keep fucking me, please, I need it so badly, _please_.” 

“Well,” said Arin, and he thrust back in, just as hard, and Dan groaned, as his cock twitched, no doubt protesting the torture. 

“Well?”

“Can’t say no to that,” said Arin, and his thrusts were getting faster. “You… you’re gonna cum with my jizz dripping out of you.”

Dan wrinkled his nose - he couldn’t decide if that was super hot, or gross.

But Arin’s face was beginning to get redder, and he was sweating enough that it was dripping down onto Dan. 

And then the head of the vibrator was pressing down on Dan’s cock, right under the head, and Dan was gasping, sobbing, and he was… he was cumming.

He tried to hold back - he really did!

But a man can only be edged so many times before certain things happen.

Dan’s cum spurted across his own belly, onto his shirt, and Arin made a desperate, gasping sort of noise, and he pressed close, kissing Dan with all the fervor of a character in a romance novel. 

The vibrator was switched off, but it was still wedged between the two of them.

His hips were moving so fast, and the slapping sound of their bodies meeting was loud enough to fill Dan’s whole head, as he kept twitching from his orgasm, still tingling, as Arin’s sweat dripped down onto him.

And then Arin was completely hilted, and he was cumming - his cock swelling, then spitting cum into Dan’s ass, filling Dan up with it.

Dan groaned, a long, low sound, and then he sobbed, as Arin sat up, just a bit, and he was turning the vibrator back on, once his own body was clear.

His cock slid out of Dan’s ass, and then Dan was just lying there, shuddering, as the vibrator pressed against all of the delicate parts of Dan’s cock.

“Fuck,” Dan groaned, “I already came. C’mon, this is… this is fuckin’... torture, oh god, Ar….”

“I told you that I wanted you to cum with my jizz in your ass,” said Arin, in a tone of voice that could best be described as “patient.” “So that’s what we’re gonna do.”

Dan gasped, and he writhed like he was on film, his ass trying to burrow into the goddamn bed, to get away from the incessant buzzing.

He shouldn’t have brought up the whole “extra orgasms” thing, he shouldn’t have agreed to any of this, he shouldn’t have… oh god, he shouldn’t have ever been _born_ , let alone moved to LA to meet Arin to end up… here.

Dan was crying - great, racking sobs, sobs that were hard enough to make Dan’s whole body shake, and he held his breath, because… fuck, another orgasm was building at the base of his spine, but his cock was already tender and delicate, rubbed raw.

And then Arin was… god, Arin was leaning forward, pressing the vibator against Dan’s taint, then he had Dan’s cock in his mouth, beginning to bob his head, and Dan was barely hard, but it was still happening, and that was torture, it was the most delectable torture that Dan had ever experienced.

Dan full on wailed as he came again, after who even knew how long, except that it hurt so badly, and it was so good at the same time.

And then - mercy of mercies - Arin was pulling away the vibe, was coming off of Dan’s cock, licking the cum off of his lips, and he was giving Dan a concerned look.

“Are you okay?”

Dan gave a thumbs up.

“What do you need right now?”

Arin looked worried.

Huh.

That was unexpected.

Why?

Wait. 

Was it unexpected that he was asking “why” for, or… what?

He was at a level of something like peace that he hadn’t experienced since he was still getting high.

Was this just from all of those endorphins?

How about that?

And then Arin was lying down next to Dan, taking Dan’s hand in his own, squeezing Dan’s fingers.

“It’s okay,” Arin said. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“My dick may never be the same,” Dan told Arin.

Arin snorted.

“I’ve done multiple orgasms before,” he told Dan. “It’s not that bad.”

“With… that beast?”

Dan gestured vaguely at the vibrator, which was lying on the bed, looking deceptively harmless. 

“Well, okay, no, not with a magic wand,” said Arin. “But still. Principle of the thing, right?”

“I feel like someone used a belt sander on my dick,” Dan said. 

“Shit,” said Arin, and he looked stricken. “Did I overdo it?”

“Nah,” said Dan. “That was… fuckin’ amazing. If it was a milkshake, it would’ve been one of those milkshakes with the giant slab of cake on it, and maybe, like… I dunno. A sugar rim like on a margarita or something.”

Arin snorted. 

“Don’t margaritas have salt on the rims?”

“I don’t remember right now,” said Dan. “Anyway, who would want a salted rim on a milkshake?”

“Maybe if it was a salted caramel milkshake,” Dan said, his tone thoughtful. 

“You think?”

“Totally.” 

“That could work,” Arin admitted. “Although do you still feel like you’re gonna die? You said that doing one of those milkshakes would make you feel like that.”

Dan snorted. 

“I think it kinda did kill me, a little bit,” said Dan. “I can’t feel my knees.”

“They’re still there, I can assure you,” said Arin.

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yep,” said Arin.

“But seriously,” said Dan, and he cleared his throat. “That was fucking amazing. Thank you so much for it.”

“Hey man, thank _you_ for letting me take my weird sadist urges out on you,” said Arin. That was fucking fantastic.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” said Arin. “I’ve… I’ve been afraid to, like, really let you have it, since, y’know, I don’t wanna break you or whatever.”

“I can assure you,” Dan said, “I’m tougher than I look. Not that it takes much to look tougher than me.”

“You look super tough,” Arin said, and he lifted Dan’s hand up to his lips, kissing Dan’s knuckles. 

Dan blushed, then paused.

“Was that the hand that had the fingers that were in my ass?”

“Nope,” said Arin, and he waved with that hand.

Dan snorted.

“Thanks,” he told Arin.

“I remember your thing about that,” Arin said. “Although you don’t seem to mind when I kiss you after I’ve eaten your ass.”

“That’s different,” Dan said.

Arin raised an eyebrow.

“Listen,” Dan said. “You’ve got your hangups, I’ve got mine.”

Arin grinned at Dan, and he looked genuinely besotted.

“Fair enough,” was all he said. 

“We should shower,” Dan said, but he made no move to get up.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We can watch a movie. Maybe eat some leftovers or something. All that fucking took a lot out of me.”

“Took a lot out of _you_? I did all the work!”

“You know that bottoming takes work,” Dan said, but he finally got his legs to cooperate with him, as he stood up, wobbling. 

His legs folded up, and he was just… sitting on the floor.

Huh.

“Wow,” said Arin. “You weren’t kidding, huh?”

“Nope,” said Dan. “I should get up, shouldn’t I?”

“I mean,” said Arin, looking down at Dan, “I don’t think that spending the whole night on your bedroom floor sounds like fun.”

“Let alone with dried jizz in my ass,” said Dan.

“Dried? Drying, not dry yet.”

“It’s in my ass, I should think I know better,” Dan grumbled.

It was a good natured grumble, though.

Arin helped him up, and then he was making his way to the bathroom, to take a shower.

It would be good to get the jizz out of his ass.

* * *  
They showered together - Arin washed Dan’s everything, let Dan wash him.

Arin almost seemed to need to take care of Dan - he fussed.

He also kept glancing at Dan’s ass, and he looked worried. 

After the third glance, Dan said something, if only for his own good.

“What’s up?”

“Hm?”

“You look… anxious,” said Dan. “Is something up?”

“I’ve never really hurt someone like that before,” said Arin. “Like… even for fun. If that makes sense?”

Dan nodded.

“I worry I might have, y’know, accidentally traumatized you or something,” said Arin.

He looked sheepish.

“Traumatized?”

“Yeah. With the hitting and whatnot.”

“I did consent to it,” Dan pointed out, as the water drummed down on him, a beat as comforting as the backtrack to his favorite song.

“Yeah, but… it was still your first time,” said Dan.

“Still,” said Arin.

Dan sighed, and he leaned in, to kiss Arin on the mouth.

Arin had brushed his teeth, since, in his own words, his mouth tasted like ass.

And now he tasted like mint, and he was soft, and he was wet and slippery against Dan.

Dan was very warm, very tired, altogether fucked out.

God, he needed that. 

* * * 

Dan sprawled out on the couch, wearing a pair of pajama pants.

Arin was next to him, as lazy as a cat.

“Hey, Dan?”

“Mm?”

“Thank you… thank you for being okay with all of this.”

“Mmm?”

Dan looked over at Arin, his eyes half shut.

He was half paying attention to Arin, half paid attention to the show that was playing on the television.

“I was afraid that this was too… y’know, weird,” said Arin. “Or that I was doing something that you were just putting up with. But you very clearly enjoyed it.” 

“Well, yeah,” said Dan. “It was great!”

“Are you sure?”

“Dude,” said Dan, “if that had been a milkshake, it would have been… all the fixings. All of them. Even things that hadn’t been invented.”

Arin snorted.

“Is that a good thing?”

“It’s not a bad thing,” said Dan. “At least, when it comes to sexy stuff, it is. When it comes to, y’know, an actual milkshake, I think I might die.”

“That’s just ‘cause you’re delicate,” Arin said, his tone affectionate.

“I’m not that delicate,” Dan protested. 

“You’re kind of delicate.”

“... I can’t argue with that.”

"You shouldn't. You'd lose."

"No doubt," Dan said, his tone dry. "Especially after that fucking you just gave me. I'm amazed I can even hold even a semi-coherent conversation, frankly."

"Are you sure you're having a semi-coherent conversation?"

"Well, I'm _pretty_ sure it's not incoherent," Dan said, and he leaned onto Arin, until his head was on Arin's chest.

Arin sighed, a deep, comfortable sound, and Dan sighed too, his eyes sliding shut.

He could hear Arin's heart beating steadily, and he could smell Arin's familiar scent, as Arin's fingers slid through his hair.

"Would you ever want to try doing any of that stuff to me?"

"Mmm?"

Dan made a sleepy noise, snuggling in closer.

"Like... maybe spanking me or shit like that."

"Right," Dan said. "Maybe."

"Are you just gonna agree to anything I say right now?"

Arin sounded amused.

"Not anything," Dan said, his tone sleepy. 

"Almost anything."

"Maybe almost anything."

"Will you go with me to get a ridiculous milkshake?"

"Let's do it."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Arin said.

"Lookin' forward to it," Dan said.

* * * 

A week later, Arin handed Dan his coat. 

As they were both about three hours until they were going to start filming (and Dan had just arrived) this was all a bit confusing.

"What's up?"

"You said you'd go and get a ridiculous milkshake with me," said Arin.

"What, right now?"

"Yeah," said Arin, and he grinned like a thing with too many teeth in the long grass.

"Ar," said Dan, "you do realize that you will probably die?"

He put his jacket on anyway, following after Arin.

"I'm not gonna die," said Arin, his tone dismissive.

"No?"

"Nope," said Arin. "I got lactose pills!"

"So that'll help you with the lactose intolerance," said Dan, as the two of them left the Grump office, on their way to the car. "But what about the sugar coma?"

"I'll be fine," Arin said, his tone dismissive.

"When you die from sugar shock, can I have all your stuff?"

"I'm not gonna die," Arin said. 

"You're just gonna _wish_ you would die," said Dan.

"Wishing doesn't make it happen," Arin said, with some confidence.

"If it did, I would have been having a lot more sex when I was a teenager."

"You wished for it that badly?"

"I was... ridiculously horny as a teenager," Dan said. 

"As opposed to now, where you're the very epitome of celibacy?"

Arin's voice was as dry as old bones. 

"I mean," Dan said, and he was beginning to laugh. "I mean!"

"I mean," Arin said, in the same tone of voice. 

"I didn't know you liked Alice's Restaurant," said Dan. 

"What?"

"You know. Alice's Restaurant." He sang the opening - " _You can get anything you want at Alice's Restaurant...._ "

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Arin, and he looked confused. 

"God I'm old," Dan groaned, and he covered his face with both hands. 

"What is it?"

"It's a song," said Dan. "From the sixties. It's kind of about the draft."

"Oh," said Arin. 

"But it's really funny," Dan said quickly. 

"If you say so," said Arin. 

"So you want to send us into a sugar coma, then have us Grump?"

"We aren't going to go into a sugar coma," said Arin. "And if we do... well, we've got three hours to recover."

"Great," Dan said, unenthused. 

Arin shot Dan a concerned look. 

"Are you not up for this? Because if you don't wanna...."

"No, I'm for it. Just kinda... intimidated."

"You like sweet stuff, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but this is like telling someone who likes to hike on weekends sometimes that they should climb Mount Everest."

"I wouldn't call it Mount Everest," said Arin, in what he probably thought was a conciliatory tone. "More like... Mount McKinley."

"Ar," Dan said, "I hate to break this to you, but Mount McKinley is fucking huge."

"That's true," said Arin, "but it's not Mount Everest."

"Well, no," said Dan. "But I feel like I should argue with that."

"Do you have an argument?"

"No. I suspect that's part of the problem."

"Think of it like this," said Arin. "It can bring us closer together as friends, as lovers, as individuals who live on the same planet together."

Dan gave Arin a look - they were both waiting at a stop light, and Arin was wearing a look that was so... something or other that Dan began to laugh.

"What?"

"You're ridiculous," Dan told Arin. 

Arin gave him a grin back.

"I do my best," he told Dan, as he parked the car.

"Well," said Dan, and he rubbed his hands together, "If we're gonna commit suicide by sugar, let's do it right."

"Do it right?"

"Let's do this shit," said Dan "Bring on the color drenched, sugar saturated dairy monstrosity."

"... are you okay? You sound a bit... unhinged."

Arin was shooting Dan a worried look. 

Dan raised an eyebrow. 

"Maybe you fucked some adventurousness into me," he told Arin.

"Dude," said Arin, "you've done plenty of adventurous stuff."

"Still," said Dan. 

Arin snorted.

"Still?"

"Let's fuckin' do this," said Dan, and he rubbed his hands together. 

"You ready?"

"I'm fuckin' ready." 

* * * 

"We shouldn't have done that," Arin said.

"I could have told you that."

"But ya didn't."

It had been... well, it had been impressive, to be sure.

"Can we skip today's recording?"

Arin's tone was borderline begging.

" _Nope_."

"You're being a jerk," Arin groaned.

Dan poked him with a finger.

"This was your idea," he reminded Arin.

It helped that he hadn't actually had a freakshake - he'd just helped Arin finish the giant chocolate monstrosity.

Arin had gotten to the first three fourths, which was probably why he was now reduced to a groaning heap.

"Do you not have any mercy in your soul?"

"Nope," said Dan, leaning over to turn on the mics, as the television flickered to life. "Let's do this shit."

"I hate you, just a little bit," Arin grumbled.

"You do that," said Dan. "But let's get started."

"Yeah, yeah," Arin groused. "Welcome to Game Grumps, where Dan is trying to make me miserable."

"I'm not trying to make you miserable," Dan said, his tone firm. "You made yourself miserable."

"This feels like victim blaming," Arin said. 

He shoved the controller at Dan, and Dan looked down at it. 

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because you'll be doing the gaming today," Arin groaned, as theatrical as ever. 

Dan snorted. 

“Why am I doing the gaming?”

“Because if I have to run out and barf, I don’t wanna have to interrupt the flow of the gaming.”

“Since when do you care about the flow of the gaming?”

“I can care about shit!”

“I didn’t say you don’t care about shit,” said Dan.

“C’mon, please?”

“The things I do for you,” Dan said, his tone full of affection.

Arin winked at him.

Dan made an amused noise, and then he was navigating around screen, his thumbs flicking over various different buttons on the controller. 

"You weren't complaining when I suggested we get the freakshakes," Arin said.

"Yes I was," Dan protested. "I complained every step of the way!"

"Yeah, but you still ate some of it."

"'cause you looked like you were going to _die_ if you tried to eat any more of it," said Dan.

"We're gonna... include a picture, I took a picture of it, obviously. Matt or Ryan, put a picture of the shake up on screen, please."

"Thank you," Dan chirped.

"You don't know if they actually put it up," said Arin, his tone thoughtful. "We're putting a lot of trust in them. We put a lot of trust into all the people in our lives, don't we?"

"Ar," Dan said, "I mean this in the nicest way possible, but I think that you're, like, sugar stoned."

"Sugar stoned. Is that a thing?"

"If it wasn't, it is now."

Arin gave another long, low groan. 

* * * 

Arin recovered, with time.

Time, and a decent amount of whining, admittedly.

But then again, it was Dan.

He did most things vocally, with much ceremony. 

It was one of the many things that Dan liked about him.

"Y'know," Arin said, when they'd been at it for almost four hours, "I think that sex can be like a freakshake."

"Weren't you the one who said that in the first place?"

"I mean," said Arin, "I did, but I'm realizing it even more now."

"How?"

"The shit that shows up on Instagram isn't necessarily the shit that you wanna be doing in your day to day life."

"What Instagram are you looking at, that has people having sex? Can I get in on it?"

"Okay, so it's not a perfect one to one comparison. But, like, freakshakes, they're fucking _amazing_ looking, but it's a lot to undertake."

"So, like, sex is a lot to undertake?"

"Not necessarily," said Arin. "But, like, the picture perfect shit, that looks like it takes a lot of work."

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "I dunno if it ever looks like it's that much... fun, y'know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, a lot of porn stars tend to look kinda bored. You ever notice that?"

"I figure it can get like retail," said Arin. "After you've told someone to have a nice day by the millionth time, you end up kinda bored."

"In what world is having sex like standing behind a register?"

Dan was beginning to chuckle.

"I mean, I can't imagine it," Arin admitted. "But... it's gotta exist somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, fair," said Dan.

He was still giggling, just a little bit.

"So freakshakes are like the kinky sex of the food world," Dan added, after a minute or so, as Arin kept wandering on screen.

"I wouldn't say that," said Arin. "Kinky shit doesn't need to be, like, hard work."

Dan made eye contact with Arin, raised an eyebrow.

Arin raised his eyebrow back. 

Dan blushed. 

"I guess," Dan said. 

"I bet that most kinksters don't even get all dressed up in all that... gear and whatnot to do stuff. I bet they just, like, have fun doing shit together in comfy clothes."

"You think?"

"If I was a kinkster," Arin said, "I'd do that shit in pajama pants and flip flops. What's the point of doing sexy shit, if you're not comfortable."

Dan bit back the urge to comment on the "if" - Arin was a kinkster - dude was clearly willing to beat the shit out of Dan, for the fun of it, so he had some kind of kinkster urges in him.

Although then again....

"What makes someone a kinskter?"

"Hm?"

"What would make someone _into_ a kinkster?"

"I think childhood and shit like that," said Arin, his expression thoughtful. "I don't know if they've done a lot of research about it, although I heard a neat thing about lesbians with foot fetishes."

"What'd you hear about lesbians with foot fetishes?"

"I know a while ago, they, like, interviewed a bunch of lesbians with foot fetishes, and a lot of 'em could trace it back to that one scene in _The Little Mermaid_ , where Ariel just got turned into a human and she's wiggling her toes."

"Huh," said Dan. "So Disney movies are turning all the kids into perverts once they hit puberty?"

"Probably a whole bunch of shit is turning kids into perverts once they hit puberty," said Arin.

"That wasn't what I was actually talking about," Dan added, frowning. 

He'd been driven somewhat off track, which often happened when the two of them were talking.

It was nice to have such a comfortable rapport, but things sometimes... well, went on tangents. 

"No? What were you talking about?"

"What separates your average dude who's just got some handcuffs from a kinkster?"

"Maybe with how much money you've spent on it," said Arin, in a thoughtful tone of voice. "If that's a thing?"

"I dunno," said Dan. "I feel like, once you've been peed on, you're a kinkster."

"Peed on?"

"Just choosing something at random," Dan said, lying through his teeth.

He wasn't quite ready to bring that up yet.

Baby steps and whatnot. 

"I dunno," Arin said, and he sounded thoughtful again. "What do you folks think? Tell us what makes someone kinky, Lovelies."

"We're gonna get so many emails from angry parents," Dan groaned, covering his face with both hands. "Some twelve year old is gonna go up to their parents and ask what kinky is, and then we're gonna get flooded with angry emails."

"We're not gonna get flooded with angry emails," Arin said in a voice that he was probably trying to make calming. "We'll be fine. Any kid watching our stuff is a bit long past certain things anyway."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "We talk about tons of adult stuff."

"I'm not gonna say that kids shouldn't be watching this," Dan said, addressing the audience, "but this is, y'know, technically an adult's only program."

"Technically?"

"Yeah, technically."

"I guess I can't argue with technically, can I?"

"Nope!" 

"I could if I tried...."

"Are you gonna try?"

"... nah." 

* * * 

And then it was, once again, late.

Arin was still jittery - his leg was bouncing, and he kept giving Dan interested looks.

Well… Dan was interpreting them as interested.

He wasn’t sure how else to describe them.

"Next time on Game Grumps," Dan said, as the timer ran down, "I'm gonna make Arin run a few laps, before he ends up digging a hole in the floor just by bouncing his leg."

"That'd be drilling through the floor, not digging," said Arin.

Dan snorted, and turned off the capture.

"Am I that twitchy?"

"A little bit, yeah," said Dan.

"Sorry," said Arin. "Suzy is off with her boyfriend tonight, so I've got the house to myself, which means I can see myself just pacing the house at all hours."

"That'd probably suck," Dan agreed.

"Wanna come over?"

Arin sounded like he was trying to sound casual.

"That depends," said Dan.

"On what?"

"On whether you're going to try to get me to eat more sugar," Dan said

"No sugar," Arin promised, and he waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Unless you mean some lovin'!"

Dan snorted.

"Oh my god, Arin, I think that may have been the corniest thing you've ever said," said Dan, as he stood up, beginning to rummage around, turning things off, getting things organized. 

"I do my best," Arin said. "So you'll come over? We can order a pizza, chill out...."

"You can try not to vibrate into the next dimension...."

"Yeah, that too," said Arin. 

He looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Dan. "It's just, uh... you're a bit intense right now."

Arin took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair, trying to catch his breath.

"Right," Arin said. "Sorry."

"It's fine," said Dan, and he made an amused noise. "It'll be fine. I promise. Okay?"

He took Arin's hand in his own, and he kissed the back of it. 

Arin sighed, and he leaned against Dan. 

Dan kissed the inside of Arin's wrist this time, then up his arms, until he got to the inside of Arin's elbow.

Arin was shivering, just a bit, and his expression was dazed. 

"You're... wow."

'Hmm?"

"You're... you're nice." 

"Are you okay?" 

Dan shot Arin a worried look.

"I'm buzzed on so much sugar that I'm surprised that I'm not seeing into the next dimension," said Arin. 

"I thought sugar didn't actually hype people up," said Arin.

"I don't fuckin' know," said Dan. "Maybe some of it's just placebo."

"Maybe," said Arin. "Y'think, knowing it's a placebo will help me calm down?"

"I don't know that either," said Dan. 

"Y'know what would really help me relax?"

"Running around your house five times?"

Arin paused. 

"I was thinking more you could, like, spank me a ton and then fuck me."

"Oh," said Dan, and he was blushing, just hard enough for his ears to be ringing. 

Welp. 

This was... um.

"If you don't wanna do that, I can probably run around the house a bunch of times too," said Arin quickly.

"No, no, I'd be up for some fucking and some spanking," said Dan. "If you'd be up for it, obviously."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't up for it," Arin pointed out.

"... well, yes," said Dan. "Obviously. But still. It can't hurt to check."

Arin snorted.

"Are you... are you sure you're, like, up for this?"

"Dude," said Arin, "I'm recovering from some crazy sugar high. Not drunk."

"Still," said Dan.

"Are you... uncomfortable with all of this?"

"Nah," said Dan. "Just... like I said. Better safe than sorry."

"Good thing I stashed my meds at your place, huh?"

Dan shuffled around, turning off lights and other various electronic devices. 

"Oh yeah,' said Arin. "That's what's known as planning ahead. Although."

"Although?"

"If you'd _really_ planned ahead, you might have remembered to leave an extra change of clothes."

"I've got clothes at your place, don't I?"

"Not that I know of," said Arin.

"... huh," said Dan. "I guess I'll have to do the walk of shame back to our job, where everyone knows that we're dating."

"Oh no," Arin deadpanned. "The horror."

Dan snorted, poked Arin in the side.

Arin poked him back. 

* * *

And then they were in Arin's bed, and Arin was straddling Dan's lap, kissing Dan, his whole body shaking.

There had to be steps in between all of that - there _had_ to have been, because it wasn't as if they could teleport. 

People couldn't do that.

Yet.

As far as Dan was aware.

But he was kissing Arin, and he was... he was grabbing Arin's ass in his hands, squeezing it, and god, it was... it was lush, it was hot, and Arin was sweaty, Arin was pressing closer, Arin was breathing into his mouth, as their chests pressed together.

"God," Arin moaned. "Fuck, Dan, fuck."

"How you doing, big cat?"

"Fan-fucking-tasting," Arin said. 

"That's good," said Dan, and then he was snickering at himself, because... wow, that was a dumb thing to say.

But they were kissing again, a proper, deep kiss, and Arin's hips were rolling, grinding his cock against Dan's belly, and Dan was panting against Arin's mouth.

"I still want you to spank me," said Arin. "Please?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "Hit my ass. Please?"

"I don't think I can do that from this angle," Dan said, and he sounded slightly embarrassed. 

"No?"

"No," said Dan. "My wrists don't... do that."

"What do you want me to do?" 

"I want you to... fuck, I want you to just... lie across my lap?"

Dan was flying blind - he didn't know much about spanking.

He knew the safe places to spank, but... well, he hadn't really looked into all the different positions and that kinda shit.

Not that Arin seemed that bothered.

Which was good. 

Um.

God. 

Dan's whole body was on edge, and he was grabbing Arin's thighs, squeezing them, and they were just so... fuck.

"Hey, Ar?"

"Hm?"

"What about your thigh. Can I hit your thighs?"

Arin raised an eyebrow.

"... never thought of that as an option," said Arin, and he looked slightly embarrassed. "But, uh... sure. I'd be willing to... to try that."

Dan looked down, where their bodies were joined together, and he grabbed her by the thighs, squeezing. 

Arin shuddered, and he as panting, hi moth open.

"So you're not just a sadist?"

Dan's tone was casual, as he leaned back, his back against the headboard. 

"I'm not just a sadist," Arin agreed.

"Sado-masochist."

"Right," said Arin. 

"I'm not really a sadist," Dan said, and he pulled his hand back, then brought it down onto Arin's thigh, which was only barely covered by a pair of basketball shorts.

Arin howled, his head tilted back, and god, but the line of his throat looked... delicious, and his facial hair caught the light, and he was... fuck, Arin was just fucking gorgeous, wasn't he?

Dan licked his lips, and he brought down another slap.

Arin groaned, and his cock visibly twitched in his pants.

"Y'know," Arin said, after a few more hits, "for someone who isn't a sadist, you sure seem into this."

"I mean," Dan said, "I'm not into hurting people for fun, but I'm not... against it, either."

"No?"

"I think I just get off on you enjoying yourself," Dan said, and then he landed another hit, and Arin gasped, his whole body going very stiff.

"I'm... certainly... I'm certainly doing that," Arin said, and his voice cracked. 

Dan snorted. 

"You don't say?"

He reached between Arin's legs, squeezed Arin's cock. 

Arin groaned like he was in pain, his mouth falling open, and he humped into Dan's hand.

Dan slapped Arin's thigh with one hand and stroked Arin's cock with the other, and Arin sobbed, clutching at Dan's shirt.

"God, fuck, Dan," Arin groaned. "Fuck."

"Hmm?"

"You're... you're good at hitting," he told Dan. 

"You think?"

Dan's tone was casual. 

Probably overly casual. 

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "You're... you're very good at... fuck. Oh fuck."

Dan snorted. 

"I'm good at fucking? I'm not even fucking you. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"I want you to fuck me," Arin said, his breathing ragged, "but I dunno if... I dunno if I'll be able to... I dunno if I'll be able to last."

"You don't think so?"

"I'm pretty fuckin' sure I won't last that long," Arin said. "Fuck, I've been... I've been keyed up since... fuck."

"Do you get turned on by ridiculous milkshakes or something?"

"You're hot, dude," Arin said, in a firm tone of voice. 

"Well, yeah, but you're around me all the time. That doesn't always have you... raring to go."

"Maybe I'm just noticing it more lately," said Arin. 

"Maybe," said Dan, biting back the urge to argue. 

It was rude to disagree when someone gave you a compliment, even though he desperately wanted to.

But there was a time and a place.

"So," Arin said, "you wanna take my ass to pound town?"

"Sounds like a plan," Dan said, licking his lips. "I'm... I'm pretty pro that."

"Good to know we're on the same page," said Arin. 

"It'd have to be a pretty dirty book, for this to be a page in it," said Dan.

Arin paused, looked at Dan sidelong.

"... what?"

"I don't fucking know," Dan grumbled. "I'm horny as hell, I've got you in my lap being super hot, I'm tired, the world is burning down around our ears...."

"Okay, okay," Arin said, and he was laughing. "I get the picture. I'm sorry."

Dan kissed Arin again, tangling his fingers in Arin's hair, pulling on it, then kissing along Arin's neck, as Arin groaned against him, because he could. 

It was wonderful, having that be a thing that he could do. 

He was a lucky fucking guy. 

* * * 

And then Dan was pushing Arin onto his belly, was lubing up Arin's hole, and Arin was groaning, grinding his hips forward, humping against the bed and groaning, gasping, his hips working desperately. 

He was digging his knees into the mattress, and he was humping back against Dan's hand, as Dan began to finger him open.

"You're so tight, baby girl," Dan said, and he slid his fingers in deeper, to curl against Arin's prostate.

"Fuck," said Arin, and he was shaking, holding on to the blankets. "Oh god. Please, please, it feels so good, don't... fucking stop. It feels so good." 

"I'm not gonna stop anything, I promise," said Dan. "I'm just going to... I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to do it, let me just...."

Dan fumbled his jeans down and off, taking his underwear down as well, and he was in just his shirt, as he began to lube his cock up, and he was lining his cock up with Arin's hole, and he was... he was sliding in.

God, it was good.

It was so fucking good, he was so... he was so tight, and he began to hold on tight, breathing heavily, slowly beginning to thrust.

And then he hit Arin on the ass. 

He hit him hard enough that it _cracked_ , and it was almost startlingly loud in the small room, as Arin ground back against him.

As Dan began to full on fuck him, slapping Arin's ass like it was a porno. 

It was almost like they were in a porno - they were just... fucking.

They were slapping together, and then Dan was just... hilting himself, his face in Arin's neck, and then his _teeth_ were in Arin's shoulder, and he was biting Arin, and Arin was sobbing, Arin was shuddering.

"Fuck, it hurts."

"Do you want me to stop? What hurts?"

"Dude," said Arin, and he somehow managed to sound deadpan, "You literally _just_ bit me."

"I mean," Dan said, "fair," and he was chuckling, just a bit, as he began to thrust again, slow, almost lazy thrusts that were beginning to speed up. 

Arin was... Arin was beginning to shake, and Dan was holding on tightly to him, and they were practically shaking the bed as they kept fucking, and Arin went completely stiff, a lot tighter.

"Oh my god," Dan mumbled. "Fuck. I'm going to cum, I'm so... I'm so... fuck...." 

He came in Arin’s ass, the pressure breaking like a balloon being popped, and the sweetness of his orgasm left him weak and shaking, but content.

He kept his face in Arin’s neck, and then he kissed the bite mark. 

“I’m going to fall asleep now,” Arin mumbled. 

“You should take a shower,” Dan said. 

He wasn’t going to get up.just yet. 

… in a minute. 

“Next time,” Arin mumbled, “a smaller milkshake.”

Dan snorted.

“Sounds like a plan,” he told Arin.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something to similar, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
